


返乡者（pwp一发完）

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 6x9 - Freeform, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, 主仆暗示, ！失忆Erik/！仿生人(伪)T'challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: Erik Killmonger通过瓦坎达热线订到了一个性能良好的娃娃。





	返乡者（pwp一发完）

正文

 

 

 

在日落的那一刻，行将熄灭的夕阳移动至最后一格窗台，将那里点染出燃烧般火红。

 

这个新的房间好似一个巨大的观景台。

 

“舒莉”，特查拉唤道，将目光从单方面的透视镜上收回，转向扔在确认诊断结果的妹妹，“好女孩，把尼贾达卡房间所有的路线都接到这里，我要知道他需要什么。”

 

艾瑞克不愿分享自己的头脑，顽强的意志将大脑层层封锁，无孔难入。特查拉索性让舒莉暂时将那些糟糕的过往通通抹去，给他重新构建了一段新的人生经历。

 

看着他毫无障碍的接受新身份——受邀来到瓦坎达的贵宾，特查拉非常欣慰。幸好他思虑周全，好吧……还差那么一点。那份需求经由瓦坎达热线传递给他，特查拉会尽可能的满足。

 

“你真要去？”舒莉高扬手中的听筒。

 

特查拉点点头。他抄起衣帽架上的西装，越过一排排仅做点缀的灯架，来到门楣处。他在迈入电梯井前迟疑了一步，回头叮嘱道，“停下你的监听，舒莉。”

 

"该死。"小公主挫败不堪。

 

豹神会眷顾他的，特查拉相信。更何况，他还有一个精明狡诈的帮凶。

 

艾瑞克放下电话，拿出酒柜中的一瓶酒，向里面丢进一颗樱桃。以最懒散的姿势瘫坐在沙发上。

 

他在等待。

 

如果不出意外，今晚会有一个访客，是他刚刚打通热线订购的仿真充气"娃娃，他没试过这个，也许会很有趣。他早早地通知门房做好准备，只等这次服务送上门。

 

前厅的提报器嗡鸣起来，来客了。

 

艾瑞克迅速来到门厅，打开门。

 

旋开的门外站着一个穿着西装的男人，他没有打领带，而是系着领结。面容舒朗，黑白分明的大眼睛里透着无机质的光。

 

“你好，先生。”仿真娃娃伸出手,那只修长的手似乎和记忆深处的某一只重叠起来。艾瑞克放弃了思考。他转了转眼珠。

 

“你可以进来了。那么，让我们来测试一下性能，哈？”

 

等他回过神来的时候他们已经到达了卧室，艾瑞克迫不及待地将他的领结取下，随手扔在地毯上。特查拉不甘示弱扯着对方的领带，成功弄下来之后发现艾瑞克早已将他们的上身剥干净了。

 

艾瑞克的右手探进他的底裤，指尖蹁跹游荡，带着薄茧的手掌时而抚过柱体，时而挤搓双囊。特查拉兴奋了，他禁不住挑逗，发出无意识的呻吟喘息。

 

被自己的堂弟刺激到性起，相信这种经验百年难遇。

 

“你们这里的技术真是先进啊，跟真的一样。”艾瑞克摩挲着特查拉的唇角，那仿生皮肤的丝滑度令人震惊。“让我先尝尝你上面的嘴吧。”

 

“没问题，先生。”

 

特查拉顺从低下头，用牙齿咬开艾瑞克的裤链，隔着内裤伸出舌头舔着那弥漫出腥气的部位。他的动作慢条斯理，如同规划好的程序一样按部就班。

 

艾瑞克托起他的下颚，将整根勃发的性器塞进去。那口腔的温度与真实的人体别无二致。特查拉收紧嘴巴，一边忍着犯呕一边吞咽。那紧窒的喉头锁住艾瑞克的前端，一松一紧。

 

艾瑞克抓紧了他的头发，特查拉感觉到溺毙的窒息感。他将头部退回，吐出一大半。又讨巧般的从根部舔到末端，怡然自得地仿佛在品尝一只巨型巧克力雪糕。他不断地用温暖的口腔融化的它，将溢出的雪水吞进腹中。

 

艾瑞克忽然停下动作，施力将他倒转过来，扯下了他的裤子，双手分开他的双臀。脸部正对着特查拉的臀缝。他挥掌一击，紧绷的臀部受惊般的摇动，那蓬勃的肉感让艾瑞克将五指都掐进。他控制着力道，不刺破他的皮囊。

 

特查拉的身体突然一僵，不满足于制造痛感，艾瑞克将布满细小颗粒长舌推入了他的后庭。那浸满唾液的舌头就这样穿过那道深隙来到里间。密集的快慰刺激着他，特查拉忍不住瑟缩。

 

"妄想逃脱是要受惩罚的。"艾瑞克给予仿生人无法承受的愉悦，他用舌尖托起他饱满的双卵，一寸寸的崇拜。敏感的部位收到刺激，特查拉再也维持不了那份即将崩碎的矜持。他大口吸气，又被艾瑞克重新塞入他口中的性器堵住。

 

特查拉的双眸被欲念浸泡地失神，噙在眸中的星子失去了掌控，一颗颗地流出，汇集成大片的水泽。艾瑞克的舌尖向后庭更深处探索，带着一丝怜悯和不舍。特查拉无比渴求更粗野的侵犯，他不断开合的双唇间吐出艾瑞克期待已久的言语。

 

“我认错，并且请您原谅我。”

 

唯一的赐福。

 

艾瑞克将他止不住颤抖的双腿抬高，再次调转身体将炮口对准阵地。他秉承着战斗的意志挺进特查拉的后庭，很快将一腔精液都宣泄在特查拉的肠道里。

 

名为特查拉的阵地沦陷了。他的高潮操着迅猛之势来临，让他的喉头滚出尖叫。

 

“啊──”特查拉浑身痉挛地抽搐着，被高潮吞没的理智消耗殆尽，他几乎被折磨的奄奄一息。他紧紧得攀拥着堂弟的肩膀，大睁的眼里盛满了希望。

 

"知道我爸爸是如何死的吗？"艾瑞克趴在他的颈窝，吐出心声。

 

“任务失败…？”特查拉喃喃道。艾瑞克脑中封锁的记忆似乎突破了禁锢。

 

"Well，那是官方说辞。”艾瑞克撑起上身，禁不住摇头。"他被自己的国王所杀，以叛国的罪名。"

 

他看着仍在平复气息的特查拉，弯了嘴角。他执起特查拉的右手放到掌心把玩，“我该感谢你给了我一个机会。”

 

特查拉的手指修长，掌纹明显，指缝间毫无杂质，不像是做过脏活的人所能有的。特查拉沉着脸，抽回右手放在胸前，他的嗓音因呻吟而沙哑。“你知道了。”

 

Erik笑了笑，“没想到我会发现是吗，特查拉？”

 

“你们拥有相同的灵魂。”

 

 

他让艾瑞克感受到了，消失在视野里，家。

 

 

fin.


End file.
